


Darkness Within Legends

by Kaerralind



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC Story, Original Character Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerralind/pseuds/Kaerralind
Summary: Reyel, a teen on the edge of adulthood is finding out that being the son of the Hero of Time and the Champion of Songs was far more dangerous than he thought it was. With a new darkness creeping into Hyrule he is left to his own to find out just where the undead are waking from and put a stop to it as quickly as possible all while fighting off the shadows that want to control his heart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All CANON characters belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them!  
> All ORIGINAL characters belong to me!
> 
> I have this story posted on DeviantArt (Kaerralind), WattPad (BenevolentBadger), and FanFiction (Kaerralind).

_Somewhere between the time I was seven and ten I began to see things. Things that others had a hard time seeing or things they didn’t see at all. They weren’t visions of the future or the past, but spirits—ghosts—things that should only be visible with the Lens of Truth. I see these things in a half light as they are only half visible to me, and only in my left eye. My mother said as the result of my Sheikah heritage I can see things that others can't, but as I'm half Hylian as well, my other eye can't see the world the same as the other. Because of these two bloodlines—and Queen Zelda's magic to have me conceived—I was born with heterochromia, or better put, two different colour eyes. My right eye is blue, like my father's, but my left is red, like my mother's._

_The mixing of races—Sheikah and Hylian—isn't so strange, a little outdated since the Sheikah have died out or left the land, neither have been proven but either could be true. Some people don't see a problem with what I am, and most can't even tell. My eyes aren't all that strange in a land that borders the sacred realm and the dark world. My father once told me that there are far more dangerous things in the world that people should worry about rather than worrying about what colour someone's eyes are, and I agree with him. With everything Hyrule has been through, I'm a little surprised that people still worry about little things such as this._

_When I was twelve my mother’s mentor saw that I was speaking to someone in the graveyard, though most others couldn’t see who—or what—I was talking to, Impa knew all too well. She took me under her arm and began to teach me the ways of the Sheikah Tribe. Balance, combat, and even traveling through the shadows, they were all things that she said were important for me to learn, though I never understood how much I needed to learn them. I soon began going on trips with Impa as she taught me what I needed to know as well as teaching me customs and history of my Sheikah bloodline. Mother was a creation of the magic of the Triforce that Queen Zelda used when she and Impa were in hiding from the Evil King, Ganondorf. Amid his trials for the Hero of Time, mother had gained his own life and begged the Queen to allow him to exist—and so she did—separating herself from my mother. In turn, they’re like siblings, connected for the rest of time, twins of sorts and mother looks a lot like her. I, on the other hand, share more traits with my father, the hero of time._

_The story of how my mother and father grew together always makes me smile and someday I wish to have a love as strong as theirs, but as much as I train in the shadows, I may never be a hero like my father, but an aid to one. When Impa took me to train it started only as small trips to the Shadow Temple behind the graveyard. I learned about the shadows and how to manipulate them, a talent in which all Sheikah possess, but being only half, I could only do it for so long and so much before I grew tired. When I wasn’t training with Impa, I was working with my father, training in swordsmanship and in more close combat situations than in the shadows._

_My story begins in Kakariko Village, where I was born and raised, where I was taught. The village is peaceful, it’s not too crowded or too much like Castle Town or too out of the way like Ordon Village. Despite the peace and prosperity that Hyrule has been in since the Hero of Time and—at the time—Princess Zelda saved the kingdom from Ganondorf’s reign of terror, there had been whispers in the wind of something coming, but I hadn’t been able to understand what they meant at the time. Which brings me to where it began..._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the story begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual first chapter! I'm nervous but excited!  
> All CANON characters belong to Nintendo.  
> All ORIGINAL characters are mine.

“Mother!”, he called as he entered the house, “I’m back from Goron City with the supplies.”

“Wonderful,” Sheik, his mother stated, looking up from the scarf he was working on making. He smiled and got up, making his way over to his son and kissing him lightly on the forehead. “did you get everything on the list?”, he asked.

“No eggs and no milk yet,” Reyel replied as the two of them made their way outside and down to the wagon which was loaded down with two large, wooden crates. “I wanted to drop what I had off before heading out again.” He reached and patted the horse’s neck, smiling at the head shake the creature gave in reply. “Wouldn’t want to stress Taranis more than I already have.”

Taranis was a large Clydesdale, standing nearly twenty hands tall at the shoulders, a massive beast with a kind heart. Reyel had received him as a colt when he was five as a gift from Malon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. She’d said that much like Epona, Link’s horse, the colt had great potential and was the best one at the ranch. It took weeks for him to come up with a name, but after hearing stories from the local villagers he finally named him, his name meaning thunder.

“Wise idea.”, Sheik replied, pausing to whistle at two nearby carpenters so they would come over and unload the wagon. “If you would, make a stop at Castle Town, see your father, he misses you…”

“I will,” the teen replied, hearing the old wagon let creak as it was freed from the weight of the crates. He mused to himself, mentally noting that it may have fallen to pieces if his father had built it.

“If you find anything interesting in the market— “

“Get it and bring it back, I know.”, he smiled.

“Do be careful,” the Sheikah stated, looking worried as he went over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was meant to be comforting, though, it was more a comfort for him than his son, “You know how I feel about you going off on your own, but I understand.”

“You worry too much,”

“I worry just enough.”, The lean man wrapped his arms around the teen, hugging him close.

Reyel returned the hug, “I won’t be gone for too long.”, the two pulled from one another and Sheik watched as his son climbed to the seat of the wagon. “A few days at the most. Follow me if you get too worried.”

With a quick, light snap of the reins, the horse started off and Reyel was on his way, though he fought the urge to look back at his mother. He understood just how difficult it was to have a child for him in a world where things could fall apart so easily, but at the same time, he couldn’t grasp the idea of worrying so much. He was only going to the ranch; it’s not like it was all that far from where they lived. It had even expanded so it was closer as well. He was greeted with the sweet smell of grass when he reached the field, along with the sound of the river as he drove the wagon along it until he reached the bridge. He was in no hurry to get to where he was going, Lon Lon wasn’t going anywhere, and Castle Town only really closed its gates when there was something serious going on, so there was no fear of it closing.

The trip to Lon Lon ranch was all but entertaining. Nothing eventful happened other than a few travellers here and there and a few kids playing near the road a little way away from their homes. Hyrule had changed in the twenty years since the demise of the evil king.

“Good afternoon, Reyel,” one of the ranch hands called when he’d reached his destination. “Sheik finally sent you over?” Granted, his family had a few Cuccos back in Kakariko, but they only laid about five eggs every few days, not enough to have around.

“Yes,” the blonde stated, not stopping Taranis until they reached the loading barn. “just the usual please, though pack it to keep it fresh. I’m not heading back home until tomorrow. I’m on my way to Castle Town so see my father.”

The ranch hand chuckled, having walked alongside the wagon to the barn, “Always on the go, aren’t you? Lady Malon’s been on a trip to the market for a few days. Probably haggling with some of the traders for some new horses.”

Reyel smiled and shook his head, “She’s going to start a horse race, I just know it.” He replied, watching the man pack the supplies.

“Here we are,” he started, hammering down the top of the crate that held the carefully packed supplies. The cloths kept the milk from getting too warm as well as the eggs from being jostled around too much. “all packed up and ready to go.” He said, patting the crate a couple times. “Oy, Rakos! Help me get this crate on the wagon!”

Another ranch hand jogged over, helping Ano—the ranch hand who’d been helping Reyel already—lift the crate and slide it onto the wagon. “That’s fifty rupees, Reyel.” Ano said, walking up to the young blonde, who hadn’t budged from his seat.

“I know, I know,” Reyel replied, pulling out a bag of gems and shuffled around inside it, looking for one in particular. After a moment, he pulled a purple gem from his pouch and handed it over. “there you go, fifty.” He said, a wide grin on his face.

“I’m not going to ask but thank you for your business. Give Link my greetings when you see him and send Lady Malon home if you find her. She’s been gone for too long.” Ano said, giving Taranis a good few pets on the neck as he walked away, sending Reyel off to Castle Town.

It had already started to get dark when he had reached Lon Lon, so it was no surprise to him that the closer he got to Castle Town the darker it became. It was a little eerie, to say the least, but he kept on anyway. He wasn’t the only one on his way to the market and he fell in line with a few other wagons as they crossed the bridge into the town. It was already loud as his horse pulled him in. There were crowds of people surrounding stalls, children running about, and vendors yelling about their wares, even some entertainers by the fountain. It was a bit too late for him to worry about trying to find anything interesting or useful seeing as so many people were trying to buy their supplies before the sun went down.

Like any good kingdom, guards were stationed nearby, watching to make sure no one got away with thieving or injuring anyone, any suspicion was investigated and some of the guards even stayed close to lost children as they looked for their mothers or fathers. There were several guards who looked at Reyel, gave a smile, and some even waved as he rode by. It wasn’t strange to him considering his heritage and it wasn’t long before an armour-clad man rode up on a large steed, riding slowly to keep up with Reyel’s wagon.

“Master Reyel,” he gave a small nod, “heading to the castle then?”

“Yes,” the blonde replied with a warm smile, “it’s too late to shop, I might as well go get some rest instead. Tomorrow’s a new day.”

“Need an escort?” Reyel shook his head. “I’ll be off then.” The guards were ever so protective and cautious around him, though it was no surprise as he was their field marshal’s son.

It was a beautiful scene, the sunset sinking behind the west wall as he rode in. Once he was passed all the people he snapped the reins a little, having his horse take to a canter as he drove it down the paved road. The sound of his horse’s hooves clacking against the stone beneath them put him in a trance and only when they reached the stable did he come out of it. He was greeted once more by guards as he stopped his wagon and climbed down. Being at the castle always made him feel out of place, seeing as he was only a commoner, but calling himself one, or being called one, and having the Queen find out was a scolding of its very own as she was very vocal in how important he was to her. Speaking of which, it was no surprise that when he reached the steps of the entryway the Queen herself awaited his arrival.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual first chapter! I'm nervous but excited!  
> All CANON characters belong to Nintendo.  
> All ORIGINAL characters are mine.

“Good evening, nephew.” The Queen said, giving a smile as Reyel reached the top of the steps.

“And you as well, your grace.” The teen replied respectfully, walking with the Queen as she led him inside with a hand on his back.

The castle’s entry hall was large, a tall cathedral ceiling made of white marble and granite, the walls were made of similar materials—if not the same—and decorated with the colours of the kingdom. The floor was bright and reflected the torches that lit the way for the people who walked it. It would be hard for anyone to sneak in as bright as it was and to say that wasn’t a defence was an understatement.

Once the doors to the entryway closed behind them the Queen turned herself and pulled the blonde teen against her, hugging him tightly. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.” She expressed, practically snuggling the boy. “Where have you been? Why haven’t you come to see us more often?”

Reyel returned the hug, though he did his best to turn his head and keep his face from suffocating in the Queen’s breasts. “I’ve been training with Impa. Father too when he’s home, but mostly just Impa.” He explained, pulling himself away from the clinging monarch.

“Well,” Zelda started, “I think I’ll give you some training of my own. What do you say?“ she asked, making the teen wonder about what his aunt was starting to go on about. Before he could answer her, however, he was latched onto and hugged around the waist.

When Reyel looked down he couldn’t help but smile, “Hello Florian,” he greeted as he knelt to hug the small boy. Zelda’s second, and youngest son, Florian, nine years of age and prince of Hyrule. He looked a lot like his mother, but then again so did Flynn, the eldest son, at thirteen.

“Are you here to play with me, Reyel?” The small boy asked as he watched the teen with large, bright blue eyes.

“I’m afraid not,” Reyel replied. “I’m only here for the night and tomorrow I’ll be going back home.”

The child seemed rather displeased by the information and looked up at his mother. “Make him stay, please mother! He’s never here anymore.”

The Queen gave a smile and gave a chuckle as she began to speak. “Reyel is growing up,” she said, lifting Florian off the floor and into her arms. “we all have to recognize that, even if it’s not what we want.”

Reyel returned her smile and gave a nod. “I’ll head to my room then,” he replied, standing back up.

“Reyel,” Zelda called after a moment, the teen had already begun to walk away. “when the moon is high, come to the gardens. I’d like to teach you something.”

He didn’t say anything, he only nodded as a sign of acknowledgment as he left the entrance hall and made his way down one of the long hallways. His room had always been a little out of the way, ever since the Queen had given him his own, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t well guarded. His room, in fact, was right across the hall from his father’s, who was more than likely going to be visiting him once he found out he was there.

Link, after becoming the Hero of Time and saving the world, became one of Queen Zelda’s most trusted royal guards, hand of the Queen even, and part of the council. He trained the new recruits, taught them how to fight, protect, and serve, and dealt with monster attacks when they arose. He was an important man and there was nothing anyone could say to change Reyel’s image of him.

His room was the same as it always was, large, full of furniture, and just what anyone would expect from a royal suite. The wall opposite of the door was painted gold with white and blue patterns. Nearly everything in the room was white, blue, gold, or a mixture of all three in some fashion be it trim or pattern. Against the golden painted wall was a canopy bed donning light blue drapes with golden trim. The bedding was pure white with blue accent pillows. Above the bed, connected to the top of the curtain rod, was the golden sigil of the kingdom, the Wingcrest.

In all honesty, he wasn’t expecting to fall asleep when he lied on the bed to relax. It hadn’t been a very long ride to Castle Town, or even Lon Lon, but he’d been away from home since dawn. Impa had him up early that morning to train at the temple, then he had to get the wagon and head to Goron City atop Death Mountain to pick up the supplies and now he was laying if a rather plush bed, sleeping soundly.

It was hours before he was woken up by one of the Queen’s handmaidens. The woman gave him a sweet smile as she shook him awake, informing him that the Queen awaited him in the gardens. At first, he didn’t want to go, but there was a nagging feeling in his gut, knowing that he would get scolded if he didn’t. Stretching, he sat up and slid off the edge of the bed.

“Gardens, okay.” He yawned and wandered across the room, nearly losing balance from being half asleep.

He heard the handmaiden giggle slightly before she spoke once more, “Master Reyel, wouldn’t you like to get ready first?”

The teen shook his head and waved a bit, gesturing that he was fine as he walked out of the room. He stopped for a moment, watching the door to his father’s suite. His hand moved on its own, reaching out as he inched closer. Link was away most of the time, protecting and serving the royal family. There was never enough time to spend with him anymore, not in the recent years. There were many times that his father spoke of moving to the palace, or at least to Castle Town, but his mother always refused. He’d caught one of their late-night conversations one night, he’d heard his name several times, which was enough reason for him to sneak from his room and hide in the hallway to listen.

_“It’s safer for him, for both of us, here.” He heard his mother say. Safe? What was he safe from?_

_“It would be just as safe in Castle Town. Safer, even. We would all be together, and I could protect the two of you…” His father spoke in return._

_“I know you could protect both of us, but I am not helpless. If we leave, then our son will lose the chance to learn what he needs from the shadows. He needs to be able to utilize the other half of his bloodline, surely you can understand that and the only place he can learn it is here, in the home of our people, my people, the home of the tribe.”_

_“I understand that. I do…” There was a pause and his father let out a sigh. “I just… I’ve already missed so much of Reyel’s life by being away. I don’t want to miss anymore. The Queen needs me; I know... but I need my family.”_

He could remember just how upset his father sounded. How utterly defeated he seemed at the knowledge that his mother had refused to move because of their son. Because of him.

_“You will always have your family…”_

His memory jumped ahead, skipping over information he swore he could remember, but couldn’t bring it to the forefront of his mind.

_“We will never fault you for being away. Reyel knows how important your duty is and he looks up to you. I have never seen a child look up to their father the way he does, so proud, so happy to be your son.”_

“Reyel,” The Queen’s handmaiden pulled him from his memories, quickly making him realize that his hand was hovering just inches away from the door handle. “come along now, leave your father to sleep.”

The handmaiden was right, his father needed his sleep, yet he wanted nothing more than to burst into the room, climb into his bed, and sleep next to him like he had when he was a child. Curled up in the Hero of Time’s protective arms, safe from every danger in the world.

He pulled his hand away from the door quickly and hurried down the hall, holding it close to him like something had burned it. He was too old for such childish thoughts. He hadn’t realized he’d been walking so quickly until he reached the doors leading out to the garden, already open. Moonlight shined inside the castle, illuminating the garden just outside, making the stone look as if it was glowing.

“There you are,” the Queen stated, turning her attention to the young blonde, “please, come over here. I have a gift for you.”


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual first chapter! I'm nervous but excited!  
> All CANON characters belong to Nintendo.  
> All ORIGINAL characters are mine.

“A gift?” Reyel wondered as he took the first few steps into the garden. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t a gift.

“Yes, now come over here. There’s no reason to be nervous, not with me. You have nothing to worry about.” The Queen said, beckoning him over.

Truthfully, he wasn’t all that nervous, nor weary, he was more distracted than anything. His feet carried him over to where the Queen was, sitting on a granite bench near the fountain with a small box in her lap. It must have been his gift. Once he reached her, he sat down next to her, watching curiously as she handed him the box.

“I will be honest, it was a difficult decision for me, which one to give you. Yet, I felt that this would suit you better. You’re a lot like your father. You want to be brave, you want to protect people, to be a great warrior.” Her words rang through Reyel’s ears as she spoke and all he could do was listen. “Open it, it’s not going to bite you.”

The teen looked down at the box that was now in his hands, it was sizable, but still small. Slowly, he opened it, and smiled when he saw what it was. Inside the box was a pure white ocarina. Ten holes carved in the top, two in the bottom. Around the base of the mouth piece was a golden ring, adorned with the sigil of the Sheikah Tribe.

“Zelda,” Reyel gasped lightly, looking up at the Queen. “it’s beautiful. Is this bone?”

The Queen smiled, “You’re just as much like your mother as you are your father. You’re very perceptive. It’s carved from one of Volvagia’s.”

“Volvagia, the dragon of the Fire Temple. Brought down by the Hero of Time, my father, in the Death Mountain volcano. I was told that he was friendly until my father was sealed away.” Reyel said, running his fingers over the smooth instrument. “Did he bring the bone back?”

Zelda nodded, giving the teen a solemn smile, “Yes, he told me that he wanted something that he knew would protect you. When he returned with the bone in hand, I had it carved and made into the ocarina you hold now. This is not only a gift from me, but your father as well. We hope it serves you well in the future.” She said, making sure that the young man understood how important it was.

“You said you wanted to teach me something, what was it?” The question wasn’t as sudden as it seemed, the Queen had been expecting it for a while now.

“A song. Though it shouldn’t take you long to learn it if you don’t already. It’s a song that’s been passed down through my family since the beginning. I’m sure you know it, your father knows it, along with your mother.”

Reaching down on the other side of her, Zelda lifted a blue ocarina, one that looked exactly like the one Reyel’s father told him about, the Ocarina of Time. The Queen brought it to her lips and began to play a song that was indeed familiar to him.

“Zelda’s Lullaby.” He said, smiling as he listened. A song passed down from generation to generation, a song that held so much meaning that magic surged through it, no matter what instrument it was played on.

Reyel looked at his own ocarina, it was the same general design as his father’s. The holes were in the same spots, it felt the same in his hands, if not a bit heavier, and it would most likely sound similar as well. When Zelda had finished her song, Reyel brought his own ocarina to his mouth, and began to play the same song that he had just listened to.

“You have a natural talent. Who knows, you may be able to play the lyre as well.” The Queen remarked, obviously proud of her own nephew. “There are many other songs that you can learn. The Song of Time, the Prelude of Light, the Requiem of Spirit.” She gave a knowing smile at the mention of the Requiem of Spirit.

“Mother plays them to me sometimes. Impa too. They both taught me the significance of them when I asked. My favourite song is the Nocturne of Shadows that the spirits sing at the graveyard back home.” Reyel suddenly frowned, knowing that it probably sounded weird to others to know that he could hear the spirits that lived in the graveyard.

“You’re a very special child, Reyel.” Zelda said, her gloved hand reaching out to caress the boy’s cheek. “You know that, don’t you? Born of love, born of magic. Something that should’ve never been but is. The shadows may want you, but there’s far too much light inside you for them to reach you. Just as long as you never lose yourself or who you are. Deep down, you have a part of the Goddess inside you, just like me, just like your mother.”

Zelda’s words made something flutter deep within Reyel’s core and he placed a hand just below his heart as if to reach for it. “A part of the Goddess?” He repeated, clutching his clothes. “Aunt Zelda,” He started suddenly, “what are these shadows? Why are they after me? Are they the reason that mother is always so worried? Why father wants me here at the castle with him? What happens if they reach me? How can I stop- “

The Queen placed a finger against the worried teen’s mouth and shushed him before pulling him into a close hug. “Shh, child. It’s alright. The shadows can’t reach you here. Perhaps that’s why your father wants you here. The shadows are a part of life for the Sheikah Tribe, though I’m sure you’re aware of that. There are some shadows, however, that are far too dark, even for Sheikah to control. They’re wild and dangerous. Just like malevolent spirits that haunt the graveyard.”

Reyel pulled away from his aunt and stood up, standing there for a moment in silence, box and ocarina in hand as he bathed in the moonlight. “If the shadows are so dangerous, then I’ll just have to be strong enough to keep them away.” He said, turning to look at the woman who simply smiled back at him.

“That’s very brave of you. You are certainly your father’s son.” She replied, standing up alongside him. “I have no doubt that you will succeed in your journey. Now, off to bed with you. You leave in the morning and it’s best you do it before the boys wake up.”

Reyel gave a small nod and walked out of the garden the way he came in. The halls of the castle were empty aside from the occasional guard that patrolled them and as he reached his door, he couldn’t help but stop and look over at his father’s. Was he sleeping well? Was he getting enough to eat? Would he even see him before he left in the morning? He felt his eyes begin to water a bit, though he wasn’t sure if it was due to staring for so long or because he was upset. Whichever it was, he brushed it aside, dried his eyes, and walked across the hall. He held his breath as he took hold of the handle and turned it, only opening the door enough for him to slip inside.

It was dark, but his left eye did well in the darkness. It was one thing that he was happy about his Sheikah blood. He was never afraid of the dark, even when he was a child because he could see right through it. He could see a lump beneath the covers of the bed, moving slightly as the person beneath it slept. He crept closer, moving silently across the room. His mother would’ve known right away that he was there, but his father, Link, wasn’t such a light sleeper.

Silently he set his ocarina, now back in its box, on the bedside table and untied his boots slipping them off, leaving them on the floor just beside the bed and slipped beneath the covers. He suddenly wished he’d brought something more comfortable to sleep in, but it was too late to worry about that now. Link slept like he always did, practically sprawled out across the bed, but when Reyel rested his head on his upper arm, he instinctively turned and wrapped around him. The teen was more than happy to curl up to his father, snuggling close to him as he began to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual first chapter! I'm nervous but excited!  
> All CANON characters belong to Nintendo.  
> All ORIGINAL characters are mine.

Strong arms held Reyel close as he woke up, and while confused at first, he smiled when he saw the familiar white fabric the man was wearing. He pulled away slowly and sat up, stretching as he did. He fixed his brown and gold tunic, twisting it back into place where it belonged, and straightened out his long sleeves.

“You look like you slept well.” Link stated with a chuckle, reaching over to mess with his son’s bangs.

“I actually did.” He replied, smiling once again as he playfully swatted his father’s hand away.

“You should let me fix your hair. It won’t be as good as when your mother does it, but I’ll do my best.” His father said, moving behind him and untying the overly messy mass of hair that was once a neat braid. “Zelda said your hair was a bit messy when she spoke to you last night, and now I see that it was a vast understatement.”

Reyel gave a sheepish smile and a nervous chuckle. That’s what the handmaiden meant when she told him to ‘get ready’. Once his braid, or what was left of it anyway, was undone he felt a brush run through his hair, tugging in places. Thankfully, his father knew how to brush his long hair, thanks to his mother, and it was soon free of knots. The braiding part was a bit tougher for him, but he eventually finished and wrapped the end of it.

“You were asleep yesterday when I went in to see you. You looked so tired, I didn’t want to wake you, but I’m happy to see you. I also see you got your gift.” Link spoke, reaching over to pick up the box that was sitting atop his bedside table. “Have you played it yet?”

The teen nodded. “I played Zelda’s Lullaby last night. It makes a beautiful sound. I can’t wait to show mother.” He answered, turning to watch his father as he opened the box and touched the ocarina inside. He knew his father could remember his time with Volvagia and he knew that his father also remembered slaying him as well, he could see it in his eyes. “I will protect it just as it will protect me.”

The other blonde smiled as he looked up at his son. “I know you will. I just worry, just like your mother does.” He replied, setting the box aside on the bed and hugging him. “You’ll do great things in the future.”

It was now clear to Reyel that everyone knew something that he didn’t. Something about him specifically, and it was starting to get to him. He kept a smile on his face, however, not wanting his father knowing that he’d caught onto something he wasn’t ready for, at least, something they didn’t think he was ready for. He decided that it was about time that he leave, and while his father agreed, it was obvious that he didn’t want him to go. They both had things to do that day, be it different things.

There was no conversation as Link readied for his day, slipping into his chainmail shirt and pulling on his signature green tunic along with the armour he wore on his shoulder. Gloves and boots were the last. Reyel, on the other hand, only had to slip on his shoes and grab his ocarina. He needed to find something to tie it with, so he could wear it. Goodbyes were always hard on Link, he hated saying them, even since the beginning of his journey as a child and having to say it to his son was much more difficult. The teen gave a smile and hugged his father before heading out to the stables.

“Come on boy, let’s head back home,” Reyel said, giving Taranis, the horse a few good pats on the shoulder once the stable hands loaded everything back up onto his cart.

He hadn’t forgotten his mother’s request to search the market for items of interest, so he wasn’t going to leave without looking around first, but he could at least start heading in the direction. It was a relief to see that the market stalls weren’t overcrowded when he got into town and from his seat, atop his wagon, he could see plenty of the wares that were being sold.

Jewellery, fabrics, fruit, meats, small animals, armour, everything anyone could imagine. There was even a stall that sold masks of all different shapes and faces. His father always told him, never trust a Happy Mask Salesman, and after what he was told about Skullkid and Majora’s Mask, he understood why. After a while, he hopped down from his wooden perch to the stone below and began to look around, getting closer looks at what Castle Town had to offer. There were several bits of jewellery that caught his eye at one of the stalls. Triforce necklaces, Wingcrest necklaces, bone bracelets, silver laurels, all well-made and expensive. Nothing that really piqued his interest, however.

“I could buy you something pretty if you want it.” A chill when down Reyel’s spine as a smooth voice spoke next to his ear. “If it’s what your heart desires, I could get it for you.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, turning to look at the young man who had snuck up on him. “Is that so?” He asked with a smirk, crossing his arms.

Standing hardly a foot from him was a dirty blonde, emerald eyed Hylian that went by the name of Fritz. To present day Reyel couldn’t figure out why in any of the goddesses’ names would a mother name their child ‘Fritz’. The two had been friends for years, Reyel being the son of the Queen’s hand and Fritz being the son of a soldier. Fritz often told him that he was going to be a commander one day, though the blonde laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious, anything you want.” The ‘commander in training’ said with a sly grin.

“What’s the catch? Do you think I’m so naïve to trust that you just want to buy me something, no strings attached?”

The grin stayed, stuck to Fritz’s face as he replied. “There might be a string or two.” Reyel rolled his eyes again. “Spend the day with me. We can do whatever you like. We can train, we can fish, shop, eat, doesn’t matter.”

“No, no, already doing that, and no.” The blonde retorted, turning from the other male and walking to another stall.

“Reyel, please!” Fritz called, following him. “We never spend time together anymore.”

While Fritz did have a point, there was good reason on Reyel’s end as well. Seeing as a year or so ago the dirty blonde thought it was a fantastic idea to confess his love for him in front of the entirety of Kakariko Village. He could still remember how embarrassed he was after the event and how the villagers snickered and giggled as he walked by.

“Sorry Fritz, I just don’t have the time.” He lied. “Besides, I really have to get these supplies back to the village.” Half a lie.

“Can I come with you? I can go get my horse, we can ride there together.” He seemed rather excited by the idea, and Reyel couldn’t help but smile at the notion.

“Look, Fritz,” Reyel started, smile fading, “you have a very important job to do, you can’t just run off. What would my father think? What would the queen think?”

The Hylian stopped, his smile fading as well as he thought for a moment. “You’re right…” he mumbled quietly, “You’re completely right. If I’m going to be a commander, then I can’t just run off with you. Where would that leave me?” He stated, regaining his confidence. “I’ll make it up to you, though. Alright?”

The blonde couldn’t hold back his small laugh at his friend’s sudden change of heart. “Next time I’m here, and you’re not on duty we can get something to eat at Telma’s.”

Fritz gave a salute, his right fist over his chest, standing at attention before hurrying off without another word. Reyel only watched as the other teen disappeared beyond the large wooden gate to the castle before climbing back onto his wooden perch. He’d have to tell his mother he couldn’t find anything in the market because he’d gotten distracted, but as long as he got the supplies back, it would be fine. It was only minutes before he was free of Castle Town’s stone walls and into the open air of Hyrule Field.


	6. Chapter Five

The field was calm despite the traffic coming into the city. If he hadn’t had perishables in his wagon Reyel would most certainly have taken the long way around Lon Lon Ranch and back to Kakariko Village. He took a breath and pointed Taranis in the direction of the village. “Take us home, big guy.” He spoke, wrapping the reins around his right leg, not enough to pull, but just enough to keep in reach so he could grab them if he needed to. Taranis was a smart horse, he knew the way home and wouldn’t get lost. Besides, all he had to do was follow the road. In the meantime, the blond teen pulled out his ocarina from the box that held it and placed his fingers over the holes.

“E—G—D” He murmured, his fingers moving in time with the notes he spoke. “C—D—E—G—D…” He continued, speaking the notes to Zelda’s Lullaby as the horse walked calmly down the stone path. Once he’d gone through the notes he brought the bone instrument to his lips and played the song. He played it a few times before switching to something else, namely the Nocturne of Shadows, doing the same thing that he’d done for the previous song. He played his ocarina until he reached the village, stopping when they reached the path and put it away, so he could focus on safely guiding the horse up the steps.

“Welcome back Reyel!” One of the villagers greeted as he reached the top. “Enjoy your time in Castle Town? When’s your father coming home to visit?”

“He didn’t say, I wish I could’ve stayed a bit longer though.” He replied with a smile. Truthfully, he wanted to spend more time with his father and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Fritz.

“I’m sure you’ll have another chance. You’re plenty young.” They said as they made their way elsewhere leaving the teen to head home.

He didn’t see his mother outside, so he assumed he was in the house. Maybe he wasn’t expecting him back so early? He shrugged it off and unhitched Taranis from the wagon, allowing him to make his way to their stable while he hopped into the back to unload the crate. Thankfully, it wasn’t nearly as heavy as the rest of the supplies was the day before and with only a bit of struggling he managed to get it off the wagon and up the stairs to the house.

“Mother, I’m back.” He spoke as he opened the front door. To his surprise, Sheik was nowhere to be found, the house was a bit small after all. “Mom?” He called, stepping inside. Nothing _seemed_ out of place, but there was a lingering feeling that he just couldn’t help but worry about. “Mother are you home?” He called, a bit louder, a bit more insistent. He made his way through the house, looking in each room before making his way back out to the kitchen. “Maybe the graveyard?” He questioned to himself.

Before he knew it, he was making his way through the village to the graveyard. He couldn’t help but find himself jogging and not walking. Several people greeted him, though some gave him worried looks when they noticed the concern on his face. The graveyard was quiet though the closer he got to the Shadow Temple the more spirits appeared.

“Reyel wait.” A ghostly voice stopped him in his tracks. “Don’t go any closer.”

“Why?” He questioned the Poe that floated in his way.

“There is no need to cross into the temple for what you seek, child. Return home and wait there.”

“I won’t.” He replied shaking his head. “My mother’s in the temple, isn’t he?” He didn’t need a reply from the spirit to know the truth. “I’m going in. Don’t stop me.”

“A warning to you then,” The Poe spoke solemnly. “Once you cross the barrier into the shadows of the temple you will begin a new part of your life. A part that you may wish you had never started. None of us in the graveyard wish to see you with us so terribly soon. If you choose this path, young one, you can never turn back. You will never be what you once were. You may never return to the blissful naivety that you currently live. We ask you to please reconsider your actions.”

Reyel watched the ghost with a frown. Everything that everyone had been hiding from him. That Zelda had been hiding, that both his mother and father had been hiding. That _Impa_ had been hiding. Everything. It could be beyond the threshold of the entrance to the Shadow Temple. He closed his eyes. If he went, what would happen? What would happen if he didn’t?

“I’m going.” He finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

“So be it then.” The Poe replied and disappeared with a spin. “Do be careful.”

He didn’t hesitate to climb the wall to the ledge, using an old vine that had grown up and wrapped around the railing over time. When he stood on the platform at the cave’s entrance he froze. There was a worrying feeling. The same feeling, he felt when he went inside his house. “Should I tell father?” He questioned aloud, his heart starting to pound in his chest. He looked down at the platform. He stood in the centre of the Triforce marking. “This is where father stood.” He stated, balling his hands into fists and looking back up at the cave entrance. “I will not falter in his steps. Not now. Not ever. I am of love. I am of magic. I will not heed to the call of the darkened shadows.”

The teen failed to notice that as he stepped off the platform and into the cave, that there was a thin gold outline on the Triforce that he once stood on. Inside the cave, the twenty-four torches were already lit and the door to the temple open. He didn’t bother hesitating at the point. The door was open to him and he was going to go find his mother. The blond strode across the room and to the door, nearly stepping through it before he was yanked back. He flailed a bit but stopped when his assailant spoke.

“Nephew to the Queen of Hyrule, Son of the Hero of Time, Link and Son of the Shadow Hero, Sheik, my student. What in the Goddess Hylia’s name are you doing here.” He turned to look and lowered his eyes to the ground.

“I’m looking for mother, teacher. He wasn’t home, and the temple is open.” Reyel replied, not wanting to look at Impa in the eyes.

“I can see that the temple is open, yet I cannot understand why you would come here. Have we not told you it was dangerous? You do not yet know of what haunts this place. Did the Poe not warn you?”

“I don’t care about their warning!” The boy snapped, pulling away from his teacher, glaring at her. “I’m tired of people hiding things from me! Every time I want to do something on my own. Every time I start to think that I finally get to do things my wait I’m stopped, and that freedom is ripped away from me. Yes, the Poe gave me a warning. A warning I chose not to run away from because I’m not running away anymore. I’m not going to stand by and watch people make my decisions for me.” He stated, voice echoing through the cave. “What am I being protected from? Why is everyone so scared and terrified about it? Why won’t anyone tell me _anything_ about what’s going on?”

“We thought we could handle it ourselves.” Sheik’s voice spoke softly from behind him, from the open door to the temple. “I believe it’s time for us to discuss your destiny and the path the Goddess has placed you on.”

Reyel pushed back the tears that stung his eyes. He was frustrated, annoyed and relieved all at the same time and when he found himself sitting at the kitchen table in their house, he still didn’t feel any better about anything.

“Please understand that we wanted to be sure you were ready for this before we told you, though it’s come to pass that the only way you will be ready is for you to go on your own,” Sheik spoke, sitting across from his son. Impa stood only feet away, leaning against the counter, arms crossed, disapproving of everything that was being said.

“Your father and I, Impa and even Zelda, we have taught you everything we possibly can. We’ve prepared you for your future the best we can. But it is you that must go on this journey. You alone can find your destiny.”

“I understand that you were protecting me, training me for something, but you have yet to tell me _what_ it _is_. How can I be ready for something when you won’t even tell me what I need to be ready for?” The blond asked his mother.

“We do not know what it is,” Impa stated bluntly, much to Sheik’s dismay. “Your parents, aunt and I have been trying to figure that out ourselves.”

He couldn’t help but remember what Zelda had told him the night before, _“The shadows can’t reach you here… The shadows are a part of life for the Sheikah Tribe… There are some shadows, however, that are far too dark, even for Sheikah to control…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha. Well. I redid Chapter Five but the old chapter might make a come back later. Made some edits to previous chapters, nothing major though. Also hi. It's been a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty slow to work on this, and I may go through periods of inactivity, please be patient with me! ; ~;


End file.
